Once Upon A Time
by molly-woo
Summary: King ArthurXMen crossover. When three people from the future come to the past how will it change the future, or are they meant to be there
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing of King Arthur or X-Men.

Chapter 1.

Blinding light, dazing and harsh filled the my senses, not allowing me to see or process anything that was going on, unrelenting with its dazzling beauty. Normally loved the light pf the sun but this was an unnatural, magical and foreign light. One minute I was in the mansion talking to Rogue and Logan and the next minute there was pure light and felt a strange sensation of falling, falling forever, for all eternity, doomed to fall until I die. It was like falling in dreams because you usually woke up before you landed, this was different yet the same.

Crashing down hard I studied my surroundings. I couldn't recognise my surroundings. Many humans would have been terrified, that terrified that they wouldn't be able to think straight. Luckily for me I wasn't a human, well not really. You see I was different, I was a mutant.

Looking around I gaped in disbelief, my friend Rogue was lying there unconscious next to me. I felt darkness loom, obscuring my vision like a cloud and knew I would not be conscious for much longer. I realised if Rogue was there than Logan had to be as well, we were all talking before the light and the floating descended on us.

Strangely I heard voices before my conscious faded and I fell to the earth in a graceful arch hitting the ground heavily not knowing what would happen when I would awaken and not knowing the bruises I would have. I was blissfully unconscious.

They kept me drugged, at least they did once they figured out my powers they kept me heavily sedated so I spent most of my days in sleep and the time which I wasn't was spent in half awake moments. I didn't know the difference between dreams and reality, or should I say nightmares. Everyday for me was a nightmare. Never ending and always haunting. Demons of the night followed me everywhere, mocking and taunting me, driving me insane with their freedom and my capture. Darkness was my enemy and I soon found claustrophobia clouding my senses. I ate just enough to stay alive, that's all they bothered to bring down for us.

We were in a dungeon or something a lot like it. I was worried for the others in here. Everyday the noises of the living became less and less as the others death came mercifully freeing them from this hell. Soon yet an eternity after mine and Rogues capture there were only four of us alive. I was in a cell on my own, Rogue was in a cell with a woad, a woad named Guinevere. There was a boy in a little hole with a covering above it, I didn't know the name of this contraption but I counted myself lucky that it wasn't me inside it. I knew the boy was fine, he had a broken arm and maybe a fever, nothing life threatening. His family had been killed soon after they arrived in this place. They were too weak, gave in too quickly, I pitied them.

Days flowed into each other and I never knew how long I had been there for. Soon the three month mark arrived. That very day I felt tense in anticipation, something was coming, something good. My only wish was that they would free us all from this hell on earth. The monks left us alone now. They didn't in the beginning though. Once they found out they couldn't touch Rogue - an unfortunate priest found that out the hard way - they punished me for myself and her. I pleaded to God that fateful morning for them not to drug me yet he did not answer my prayers, they sedated me more than ever before. I was out like a light.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Coming back into conscious a throbbing in the back of my head, I heard a voice and saw a torch pass in front of my cell, flinching away from the light my weakened eyes narrowed almost to slits. I heard a familiar voice then, I thought I was dreaming, I couldn't tell anymore.

"There's someone alive over there. I saw them move." It was Logan, he was my protector, he had been ever since I arrived from England.

I now knew what had happened to me. Somehow we had been pushed back in time - probably by the Brotherhood - into the Arthurian times.

Heavy footsteps came in my direction, echoing across the harsh stone. Metal against metal was the next thing I heard as a sword was pulled free from its sheath. Hitting with a precise swing it hit the chain keeping my cell shut. Sparks flew and made me smile slightly at the sense of protection the minute amount of fire gave to me.

Still not fully conscious I allowed myself to be picked up and looking above me at my rescuer I saw a handsome face framed with a wild mess of reddish, blondish, brownish hair. He was well muscled and seemed very strong, like he could snap me like a twig without tiring himself out in the slightest.

That exact moment when I looked up into his beautiful, wild, understanding and passionate green eyes was when I felt a connection to this man, this knight who had been sent in answer to my prayers and I knew that it was my fate for me to come here, for him. For all of them. Arthur, Lancelot, Bors, Dagonet, Tristan, Gawain and Galahad. The Great Samaritan Knights.

AN: I know its short but they will get longer as the story goes on and once the story is finished I will revise it and make it longer anyway. Please review and tell me what to think. I'm always looking for ways to improve.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:  Hope you like the chapter. I'm trying to update as quick as possible but its hard when I can't do much everyday. Schools been really hectic but I'm not abandoning the story. I like it too much already.

Chapter 2.

Coming out into the sunlight was a dream come true. I have waited for this moments every day in my capture but never, not even nearly had I pictured it to be like this. I was free. All of us was free.

I was lucky. I wasn't injured. Only a few bruises now. All the easier for revenge.

As soon as the delightful sunlight hit my eyes I winced and unconsciously put my face in my rescuers chest. I loved the sun. at least I would do from now on, I would relish in the feel of the warm rays on my face, the lingering touch as it warmed me to the core.

Finally my eyes adjusted to the light in what seemed like a lifetime, my three months in the dungeons where the light was scarce had left them considerably weakened but I would deal with the pain which came so I could see my the world again. I was connected with nature. I always had been but once my gift came I understood why. My eyes widened in surprise as I saw a friend. What that I had heard his voice before yet I dismissed as hallucinations and my dreams seeming like reality.

"Logan," I called I a hoarse whisper neglect of my voice box almost screamed out. Luckily with his god hearing he heard me and turned around. I saw surprise flash upon his features briefly before he regained control and studied me in barley concealed anger. Anger which I knew was directed at the people who had done this to me and Rogue. Rogue! How could I have forgot about her?

"Rogue," I muttered hoping he would get the hint.

"What kiddo?" he asked gruffly his brows creasing into a frown.

"Rogues in the dungeon. You must save her," my voice cracked at the end before fading quickly.

"I'll get her immediately. Arthur! There's another girl downstairs. Gawain, can you look after Juliet for me?" he asked two men, one I immediately recognised and the other looked upon me curiously, a look of question on his face. Logan had been talking about me, yet for once in my life I couldn't muster up the energy to care.

I sat up awaiting despite the knights protests. Gasping I realised how thirsty I was, I looked at the knight Gawain who must have understood my wishes and handed me his skin, sipping I staved of the worse thirst until it got the best of me and I just poured it down my throat ignoring all of the knights - who had turned to watch me - chuckles.

"Pagans!" I heard an accented voice shout. "They are all pagans here! Witches and devil worshippers!"

It was Marius, Marius the roman lord who had been my tormenter. How I wanted to wipe that smirk of his face.

Standing up I absently noticed that Guinevere and Rogue had been freed, the boy had gone out before me and was being tended to a giant of a knight who was handling him like he was made out of glass.

The only thing I noticed was Marius slapping his wife because she kept us alive. Then I saw red. I had to do something. A ribbon of shadow struck from my outstretched hand striking him firmly across the face and creating a sore welt across his skin, hearing him gasp in outrage and pain caused me extreme satisfaction. Smirking I didn't know it made me look a contrast as what I was before. My hair which was once a mousy brown was now a black making my eyes which were glowing with an ethereal light stand out more, a startling blue, my skin almost transparent made me look otherworldly. I looked like a goddess I have been told when I used my shadow powers. A goddess of night and death.

AN: A little short I know but it was how I wanted to finish it. Hope you like it. Please review.


End file.
